


we were fated to pretend

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how to get over the love of your life. hint: you don't. [warning: death.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were fated to pretend

Nate still wakes up in the middle of the night. Sometimes he breaks down, cries himself to sleep, in the middle of the hallway. Other times he gets all the way to the kitchen before he remembers that Mihael is dead. On some nights, he doesn't bother sleeping at all.

He still buys chocolate, even though he doesn't touch any of it, after he's stacked the bars neatly in the cupboard. He'll throw them in a garbage bag in a fit later on in the week, loathes himself for ever buying it in the first place.

(He still hopes that Mello will drop by someday, and ask him for it. It's silly to hope for such a thing, he knows, he's seen the body, what was left of it, anyway, but he still can't help but hope that someday the boy who stole his heart will come back.)

He keeps a bar of chocolate in his bedside table, because the smell of it comforts him.

It's still not enough.


End file.
